1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a camera that performs exposure while correcting shake of the object image due to movement of the camera relative to the object to be photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, cameras have been proposed that have a function in which (i) the amount of movement of the camera relative to the object to be photographed is sought by means of a shake detection sensor that includes a CCD (charge coupled device) area sensor by repeatedly performing object image capture and comparing the positions of the sequentially obtained each object image and a standard image, and (ii) the shake of the object image is eliminated using the amount of movement thus sought.
In addition, in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 35,583, a system is disclosed in which the data detected during electronic flash unit charging by the shake detection sensor, which includes an acceleration sensor, is not used because the electric current load increases and the voltage of the built-in power supply easily fluctuates during flash unit charging. However, considering the fact that the charging of the flash unit occurs before exposure, even if the detection data is affected by the voltage fluctuation, it does not have a direct impact on shake correction during exposure.
Moreover, where the construction is such that shake detection is prohibited at all times during the relatively long period over which the flash unit is being charged, the user have to wait until shake detection and calculations of the shake amount and estimated shake amount are completed before he can perform photo-taking using shake correction mode. This may lead to missing a photo opportunity.
On the other hand, with a camera that uses a shake detection sensor that picks up object images, accurate comparison between the picked up object image and the standard image is hindered because of the sudden change in the amount of exposure of the sensor when the flash light is used.